plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Coffee Bean
Coffee Bean is a plant that allows the player to use mushrooms during the Day, Pool, and Roof levels by waking them up. To use it, the player must plant the Coffee Bean on a sleeping mushroom.'' This wakes them up. He returns in the Chinese version of ''Plants vs. Zombies 2 as a common plant unlocked after completing Dark Ages - Night 13. Because mushrooms are awake in the day, he is instead used to wake plants after Archmage Zombie affects them. He also now has a range of 3x3. Audio Origins Coffee Bean is based on the real coffee bean fruit from the coffee tree, Coffea arabica. It is a perennial plant cultivated to make various coffee drinks containing caffeine. It is usually drank in the morning, and it is used to make the drinker active and awake, just like the mushrooms in the game, who wake up during daytime after using Coffee Bean. Almanac entry In Plants vs. Zombies Coffee Bean Use Coffee Beans to wake up sleeping mushrooms. Usage: single use, instant Special: can be planted over another plant, wakes up mushrooms "Hey, guys, hey!" says Coffee Bean. "Hey! What's up? Who's that? Hey! Didja see that thing? What thing? Whoa! Lions!" Yep, Coffee Bean sure does get excited. Cost: 75 Recharge: fast In Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) wakes up sleeping plants and slightly increases their attack. Plant feature: short "Hey guys, get up to see God! " Coffee Bean likes to use the phrase of his favorite movie lines to ask them to wake people up. Not to mention really, this method is quite effective, at least each time his little friend opens his eyes to see the figure of a bird.}} Strategies ''Plants vs. Zombies'' General The mushrooms are very cheap, but 75 sun is a lot to pay to wake them up. He only useful with special mushrooms, like the Magnet-shroom, Gloom-shroom, Hypno-shroom, Ice-shroom, or Doom-shroom. Another useful tactic is to plant a couple of instant-use mushrooms if you know you will need them later. When you are ready to use them, just plant a Coffee Bean on them when you need the effect. This successfully eliminates the packet recharge because if you plan it right, you can use a pre-planted mushroom and a current mushroom back-to-back. Some combinations with Coffee Beans are only useful for getting achievements, like the Sun-shroom and Scaredy-shroom. On the contrary, Ice-shrooms and Doom-shrooms can be pre-planted and activated with a Coffee Bean later. Versus Mode Coffee Beans are extra helpful during the Versus Mode, as he only costs 25 sun to use them. Thus, you can get cheap shooters like Scaredy-shrooms for only 50 sun, much less than other shooters. Good Morning achievement In order to get the achievement Good Morning, you need to beat a Day, Pool, or Roof level using only mushrooms. Coffee Beans are essential, as it is the only way to make mushrooms wake up. The falling sun from the sky helps to plant the Coffee Beans, and once you have a sufficient amount of Sun-shrooms, they will help generate the sun to wake up the Scaredy-shrooms, Fume-shrooms, or any other mushrooms you will use. [[Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version)|Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2]] Only select Coffee Beans when you see the Archmage Zombie on the seed selection in Dark Ages levels. If you do not bring the Coffee Bean with you against Archmage Zombies, you must use Plant Food to wake up your plants. After that, remember to kill the Archmage Zombie as quickly as possible, as Coffee Bean has a slow recharge. However, imitating him can help wake up your stabilized plants quickly, so you do not have to wait for the original Coffee Bean timer to recharge. Related achievements Gallery Trivia General *Coffee Bean, Tangle Kelp, Spikeweed, Spikerock, are the only plants that cannot be eaten, but can be destroyed by zombies. * Coffee Bean is mentioned in Morning Glory's description in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, despite not appearing in the game. Specific to Plants vs. Zombies *Coffee Bean is the only plant that zombies will never directly attempt to interfere with. *As can be seen by looking at the Coffee Bean's Suburban Almanac entry, the Coffee Bean levitates. This is likely because it is planted on top of a mushroom, so it should be above the ground. **If the player reads its entry in the Suburban Almanac, they may notice that the hyperactivity may come from the fact that it is jittery, as it is a coffee bean. This effect is sometimes called the Caffeine Kick. **Coffee Bean also levitates in the Zen Garden. *In the Game of the Year Edition box cover and online version of Plants vs. Zombies, the Coffee Bean's mouth is closed, missing its leaf, has wider eyes, and has wings. *When the Coffee Bean is used, it will turn into coffee powder. *In ZomBotany, the player can sometimes see a pea hitting where a powdered Coffee Bean used to be above a Puff-shroom and the Sun-shroom. It will look as if the pea hits nothing. *If a mushroom is eaten while in the process of being woken up by a Coffee Bean, the Coffee Bean will remain floating and uneaten. It will just turn into red powder and wake up nothing, wasting 75 sun in the process. *The sound of an awakened mushroom is the same sound of a Digger Zombie rising from the ground. *Bungee Zombies can steal Coffee Bean before it activates. This results the mushroom to be not awaken and wasting 75 sun in the process. *There is a glitch on the PS Vita version where Coffee Bean's seed packet will be only display half the bean or only the sprout. It shares this trait with Winter Melon. *It is the only plant to be floating in the Suburban Almanac. *It and Grave Buster are the only plants that can be selected but can't be planted in Fog levels. Specific to Plants vs. Zombies 2 ''(Chinese version) *Unlike the first game, it does not float in place in its idle animation. Instead, it rocks back and forth, moving its wings in and out. *Although he can float in midair, he cannot be planted on water on Big Wave Beach nor Sky City without Lily Pads. *In this game, its design is based on its artwork from ''Plants vs. Zombies with the wings, closed mouth and no leaf. *He, Gatling Pea, Plantern, Cattail, and Cob Cannon are the five returning plants from the first game exclusive to this version (and not the international one). See also *Mushrooms *Good Morning *Archmage Zombie es:Grano de caféru:Кофейный Бобpl:Coffee Bean Category:Roof obtained plants Category:Roof Category:Single-use plants Category:Fast recharge plants Category:Dark Ages (Chinese version) Category:Area-of-effect plants Category:Instant-use plants Category:Mediocre recharge plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West plants Category:Dark Ages (Chinese version) obtained plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition plants Category:Plants obtained with Puzzle Pieces Category:Plants vs. Zombies Social Edition Category:Plants vs. Zombies Social Edition plants